Percy Jackson and the Betrayal
by thesearules
Summary: Percy returns from a quest from athena and his life changes along the way he meets an animal that make him "change"
1. Chapter 1 2

**i don't own Percy Jackson series**

**Percy Jackson and the Betrayal**

Chapter 1

Percy POV

Before we begin my name is Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon and 18 years old, and this is the story of my betrayal and my change.

_Flashback_

I just got back from a quest and head to the beach to clear my head and prepare for my proposal to my girlfriend for three years but when I got to the beach my break started what I saw was annabeth in a deep make-out with someone I haven't seen before he had black hair like mine but not as messy as mine he also had blue-brown eyes like water reflecting the sky with some earth in view he looked about 5'9 a bit puny and had the camp t-shirt and blue jeans on.

"wow that was the best kiss we had this week" annabeth said breaking my thoughts and heart at the same time confirming my thoughts

"I know I mean I don't know why that idiot left you to go on a quest I would have stayed and let someone else do it" he replied then the ground shook and maybe a 8.0 sized earthquake and the waves reached 10 ft they looked shocked and looked around the guy spotted me and looked confused but when annabeth saw me she paled a bit a cured got up and walked other to me the guy following

"hey Percy your back how ar-" started but I stopped her from hugging me and shouted

"WHAT THE HADES ARE YOU DOING?" and the guy came to defence

"why are you shouting at my girlfriend?"

"YOUR GIRLFRIEND SHE _WAS_ MY GIRLFRIEND BUT APPARENTLY SHE DIDN'T TELL ME WE WERE OVER" I shouted mostly at annabeth and the guy looked taken aback a bit then looked smug

"well if you what to settle this then fight me winner get annabeth" I looked at him and looked a little confused and then it dawned on me he doesn't know who I am because everyone except for the Ares cabin are scared to fight me

"fine my names Percy Jackson what's yours"

"Josh Long son of Poseidon" he replied smugly like I would back out

"ok lets meet at the arena then" I said he looked confused in his quick confusion I looked at annabeth she looked like she would cry I don't know why but I don't care I only want to fight him to humiliate him so I left for the arena and they followed, when we got they the crowed was full all cheering for josh but my friend, Clarisse, Chris, Connor, Travis, Katie, will, nico, Grover and the hunters who like me for some reason.

He draw his sword and charged I though _seriously this is how he attacks_ and the side-stepped he and he trip on my foot, my friends laughed and the campers were silent like they thought he should have won, josh got up and attacked again I haven't even drawn riptide yet and just dodged and he was already tiered like he was fighting for hours so I just dodged another slashed and moved I and punched him in the gut and when he bent down I kneed him in the face and he was out cold the campers were silent and my friends were cheering saying _he doesn't change _or _about time someone humiliated him in sword play_, the campers were glaring at them and me so we left annabeth came over to me and I said to her

"don't come near me go back to that idiot over there" while pointing to josh still unconscious she look upset but I didn't care and went to catch up with my friends.

The next week was the worsted because josh spent every hour of the day trying to get everyone against me and everyone was because he stole their most important items and pinned in on me then my dad claimed him his best and favourite son and that was it but until I could leave lady Hestia came and talked to me I bowed and said

"Lady Hestia, what do I owe the honour"

"don't do that Percy I just came to give you my blessing so you can survive what you're about to do, but I would wait till you train you new powers" she said and I was amazed and felt greatly honoured that I will get such a blessing so I accepted and thanked her she just hugged me like a mother and said to be careful blessed me and left so I spent 2 weeks training I could control fire at will like water I could cover myself in fire or just my swords (I started using another one), I could also throw fire balls make fire tornados and other types of powers like that, so on the last day I packed my stuff and left.

Chapter 2

Percy POV

It's been two weeks and I'm in san fran heading to the garden of the hesperides now you might be thinking why go there, well for an immortal apple because I don't want to be found and that includes in death so I'll become immortal and then vanish which I can now that I got mist and flame travel down, well we got in the garden and were met with the hesperides

"what do you want Jackson leave now or suffer the wrath of landon" one warned me I just walked passed them and headed for landon who was awake and he spotted me and got ready to attack so was I charged and he lunged I mist travelled behind him and took an apples quickly and travelled out of there and left a angry landon behind when I was at the bottom of the mountain I ate the apple and felt better, I then travelled to Alaska which would be beyond the gods and when I was there I lived in peace with the occasional monster but the mostly left us alone what with them be more peaceful, and I trained and trained each day to make sure nothing could beat me and nothing did.

Chiron POV

It's been two weeks since I've seen Percy I thought he would be back by now but I guess I have to report this so I got a Drachma and said the prayer

"Olympian council please" and they appeared and then lord Zeus said

"what is it Chiron"

"well Lord Zeus it seems Percy Jackson has left us"

"want he turned traitor"

"NO my lord but he has ran away I don't know why" and then lady Hestia cleared her throat and said

"he left because everyone he loved turned their back on him including his father and girlfriend" to say I was surprised would be an understatement I mean why would anyone betray that boy then I felt ashamed that I didn't notice the problem

"Chiron send out a search for him and if you can't find him in two week give up "

"yes, lord Zeus" I cut the connection and called a meeting, when everyone got there I started

"well as you may or may not know we are missing a camper" they all looked like they didn't care which upset me a bit

"well that camper is Percy Jackson" one or two look a little taken back but none looked sad which confused me the josh said

"who cares no one needs him he was a coward and a thief" and everyone nodded which confused me more and I said

"well lord Zeus believes we should look for him so organise parties for the search" they groaned but did as asked and when they left I just thought _what went wrong and why did this have to happen to him_.

Percy POV

Well it's be a long two days now I am in the woods looking for dinner when a growl came from behind me I used my senses and saw a wolf but it was the size of Mrs O'Leary it was growling at me and I was frozen in shock because of its size and it lunged and pinned me to the ground but instead of killing me it bit my right shoulder and left so now I was in deep pain it felt like I was burning it started from my shoulder and move though out my body and after five minutes it stopped and I felt different I got up and looked at the lake I was by and was shocked because what I saw was a wolf the size of Mrs O'Leary and it had black fur and sea-green eyes I realized _that's me_ and freak out until another wolf came over to me and started talking to me

"well a new wolf huh?" he said

"yeah I guess can you explain what's going on?" I questioned

"yeah, you are now a werewolf and that means you have to forms one is you original human form and then there's you new wolf form, you're human form is three times faster and stronger than an average human and you wolf form is two times faster and four times stronger than your average wolf" well I was shocked for the third time today and asked

"how do I turn back to human"

"just concentrate on being human" he answered so I did and I became human and so did he, he was 6' and had blonde hair with blue eyes and only had jeans one while displaying his abs (no homo) which were an impressive 8 pack I then looked down at myself and saw my t-shirt was ruined and I also had an 8 pack which shocked me again

"so who are you and I don't have to join a pack do I?" he laughed at this

"I'm john, and no you don't have to we work better alone any way you know the expression the lone wolf well that's what we are, and sorry for biting you not everyone like being a werewolf"

"well I don't mind but are you made immortal as a werewolf?"

"Yes why?" I was actually annoyed now

"well I went to the trouble of getting an immortal apple from a very powerful dragon and now you tell me if I waited I would have been immortal any way talk about irony" he laughed again and said

"well good like runt, you have to survive on your own out here we will probably never see each other again" he finished and left, _okay _I thought well better train to fit my new enhancements.


	2. Chapter 3 4

Chapter 3

Percy POV

It's been 4 months since the change and I feel great I've been living in the wild and hunting for food and though my training I have found out I can travel half way across America in one day as a human and three quarters as a wolf, I have perfected my swordsman skills and my skills as a wolf while fighting, I found out that I can still use my powers as a wolf which is pretty cool I mean have you ever seen a wolf flame up, cool? I know, and I can breathe fire in wolf form, I can knock a tree down in human form and in wolf form, don't worry I made sure it was just a tree

so far I've had one close call with the hunt and lucky I was in wolf form unlucky they saw me and chased me for five miles till I lost them and well it's hard to think will dodging arrows and running away, I have been attacked a lot there's been about twenty hellhound which I took out in wolf form there expressions were priceless when they saw it

the minotaur which I killed by snapping his neck he was shocked I could match his strength and then there was the fifty Drakaina and well that was a day

I have gotten great at turning from human to wolf it only takes about two seconds, because I live alone and in the wild I usually don't have a shirt on just some shorts socks and shoe, some other things I have found out my skin and bones are harder I found out because I was clumsy and fell from a cliff that would kill a normal human if they fell I had some bruises but nothing else and my sense are ten times better than before I can also sense beings like monster, half-bloods and gods/titans(immortals) and not to mention other wolfs but we stay away from each other why? I don't know maybe instinct or maybe we just prefer solitude who knows

At the moment I am in a forest somewhere I don't know where I don't usually check I just go and I'm tracking a deer that's nearby it isn't that far because it's been hit and it's bleeding hit by what? I don't know but I'm hungry so I don't care, I enter a clearing and the deer is on the floor almost dead so I rush forward to kill it so it's my kill and my dinner

I kill it then I hear a twang of a bow and move out of the way look where it came from and see a, oh no it's the hunters _great_, they looked pissed probably because one: they recognise me, two: I stole their kill and three: I ruined their hunt twice now, so I grab the deer by the neck and bolt out of there I can hear them trying to follow so I up the speed and get away but they will find me so I hide the deer's body turn into a human and pretend to be looking for an animal to kill, now you must be thinking _why they will recognise you _well thanks for the concern but if they try to take me away they will fail and I'm not afraid to fight back I wouldn't kill them or severely hurt them but knocking them out is fine by me

they arrive where I was and looked shocked to see me and I acted as if I was shocked to see them, I almost lost it because Thalia face was hilarious but I pushed my laughter down and then I heard a rabbit running I looked and shoot it though the heart and while the hunters stood there shocked I collected my snack when I got back to my bag I got out the seasonings I found in the woods and started a fire the hunters came to their senses and git there bows out and aimed at me

"stop what you're doing _boy _and come with us" Phoebe said

"I would but I don't think so" I said getting my swords out they laugh except Thalia you looked a little worried

"you think you can take us on, on your own" said another hunter and I replied calmly

"yes" then speed forward so fast they didn't see me I knock out two hunters and moved to the next ones before they could react they were all knocked out except Thalia who was again shocked that I knocked them all out so quickly

"hey thalia long time no see how's camp?" I asked casually

"it's ok what are you doing here kelp head" she replied trying to be friendly but I wasn't having it

"don't call me that you cut our friendship when you believed that idiot I have the misfortune to call brother" I told her quite angrily and she was taken a back then became angry

"I didn't cut our friendship you did when you left -" whatever she was going to say I cut her of

"NO I didn't you and everyone else stop talking to me when I was framed for stealing you stuff so I was ignored by everyone then my _farther _claimed my _brother_ his best son so I left so DON'T say I cut our friendship" after finishing that I knocked her out because I didn't what to continue the talk I went back to wolf form eat the deer and rabbit then made sure the hunters were hidden from everything then left.

Artemis POV

I found my hunter in a hidden cave which I found weird what was weirder was they were asleep so I woke them up

"HUNTERS" and they were up I went to Thalia and asked what happened

"well, we were hunter a deer just as we were about to kill it that wolf appeared and killed it's self I tried to kill it but It moved and the left we followed it but lost it, then we came across Percy" I stopped her there

"wait as in Percy Jackson, the one we went looking for?" she nodded

"we were shocked and so was he but he returned to normal fast and shoot a rabbit he saw and actually hit it so again we were shock I mean last time we saw him shoot he hit himself, then phoebe told him to come with us he said no then knocked us out but before he knocked me out we had a talk about friendship then he knocked me out, he was practically a blur when he attacked" I was shocked that boy knocked out all my hunters on his own

"do you know what he is doing or where he is heading" I asked she shook her head get the hunters ready we will hunt this boy again to get answers I will tell the other gods" she nodded and went to get them ready and I left for Olympus, when I arrived all the Olympians were there and they turned to me

"farther I have a report and a request" I told my farther he nodded his head for me to continue

"well my request is to hunt for Percy Jackson for answers" they were shocked and my father asked why

"well while my hunters were hunting they came across Percy and after they asked him to come with them he knocked them out and left them in a safe place so I want answers as to why he left and then why he attacked my hunters"

"request denied we have problems and they are the titans, Krios reformed with the help of Oceanus and they got Hyperion and Iapetus is missing along with Prometheus, we believe there will be another attack for revenge for us defeating Kronos" well I didn't expect that

"but then wouldn't we need Percy I mean he did defeat them the first time" I said but Poseidon said

"we don't need him he left camp and ignores us Josh has stayed and trained he can do it"

"but just in case I think we should still look for him" I asked

"fine all those who think Artemis should look for Perseus" my father said and Hermes, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Me and surprisingly Ares and Athena put our hands up so I could look

"ok you can search" with that I thanked the council and left, when I got back my hunters were ready and determined to find the boy who humiliated them I told them the problem and we left and when we find him he will not get away.

Chapter 4

Percy POV

Wow it's been a long week seven encounters with the hunters, and now I'm corned with about thirty hunter and Artemis so I gave up put my hands up for surrender

"even I can see I've lost this so I might as well come in peace" and when I said that chains appeared on my hands and feet with a rope on the chains on my hands and Artemis called Apollo when he arrived he grinned at me and said

"how you doing Percy met any girls recently" I laughed and said

"yes I have met some girls about thirty one girl exactly and apparently they like bondage" he laugh and two hunters hit me and hurt their hands so we got in Apollo's chariot and landed in the one place I didn't want to be camp half-blood a hunter threw me out I landed on my back and flipped on to my feet shocking the camper who are watching while others just looked shock at how I returned with that the hunters then Artemis got out and Apollo left so Artemis dragged me to the bug house where Mr D and Chiron were playing Pinochle when Chiron saw me he was shocked but happy which meant he missed me

"well I see you found Perry then" I laughed at what Mr D said because even though he was horrible I missed him as well

"yes he was a difficult hunt but he gave in when he was cornered" said Artemis

"well it's good to have you back Percy I've missed you" Chiron said I was happy because some still cared that much and guilty because I left him feeling sad

"I missed you too Chiron but I can't say it's good to be back" I told him honestly he looked a little upset and said

"yes I heard what happened I'm sorry I didn't see it or else I would have done something"

"don't worry Chiron I've been perfectly fine but apparently the gods think I should stay here" I said

"yes they do now me, you and Chiron are going into the big house to talk" said Artemis so she dragged me in and Chiron followed when we were in a private place she threw me on a chair and said

"why did you attack my hunters, how have you improved so much and why did you leave?"

"well I left because Annabeth left me and all my friends turned their back on me while believing my half-brother Josh that I stole their most precious items, I attacked your hunters because they said I had to go with them I didn't want to and I knew they would force me to go so I knocked them out quickly and I think we should discuss how I got better In a place where we know no one can hear us because if I have to tell you I would like only you and Chiron to know" I answered and she looked shocked at my answers and Chiron looked down at the reason I left

"ok where I am taking us is very secure" she said and flashed us some place that looked like a house

"this is my temple no one can hear us" she told us

"ok can you take of the chains and step back just so you know I don't mean anyone harm as long as they don't attack me" she nodded at my sentence and her and Chiron stepped back after she removed my chains

"so after I left I encountered a wolf but this wolf was the size of Mrs O'Leary my pet hellhound and it bit me on my right shoulder as you can see the scar and well that wolf was _special_" I said and turned into a wolf they looked wide eyed at me so I turned back

"well what do you think?" I asked

"so you a werewolf?" asked Artemis I nodded

"I didn't even know they were out there" Chiron muttered so we couldn't hear but I did

"well they like to live in solitude instead of in a pack and we are very peaceful to human and other beings except our food which is only animals" they nodded in acceptance so I asked

"so does anyone have to know, do I have to stay at camp and are you going to kill me?"

"no one needs to know yet but you will have to tell me what has improved for the change, yes you have to stay at camp and no I won't kill you because the titans are back and we need your help" well they need me again I was angry and Artemis flashed us back to camp I asked if I could leave the big house they said yes so I left and when I got out side I found my half-brother waiting for me with his smirk on his face

"well, well, well if it isn't my coward of a brother" he said and his friends laughed at that I growled at him and said

"I am no coward, and if I am what the hell are you because all you do I cower behind some until the monsters are gone" he looked pissed and attacked with his sword he got a little better but still sucked at it I again side-stepped and close lined him he was knock out again and his friends attacked also I knocked them all out without my sword and the campers that watched had fear and awe on their faces I walked away and stay in the woods till dinner.


	3. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Percy POV

I just heard the dinner horn and so I changed back from a wolf (to keep unwanted monsters and people away) and headed to dinner I mean why not might as well eat before I leave, I could smell the meat already and I'm going to enjoy this

When I reached the pavilion everyone was there and they went silent when I walked in and I just ignored them and went to get the food all meat which I'm sure raised a few eye brows minus Chiron and Artemis

So I sat down at the Poseidon table because Chiron wouldn't let me sit at his table and unfortunately my brother was in his cocky mode,

"well, well if it isn't the cowardly thief?" I ignored him and pushed back a growl

"what not going to deny it?" so I said

"I have nothing to prove to people like you" that pissed him off and he challenged me again to a spar so again I accepted hoping to kick his butt in front of everyone again and twice as fast, while on my way to the arena people were whispering and I could still hear them

"he's done for" or

"10 Drachma says his done in 2 minutes" were some of the things I heard but then I was brought back into focus by the people blocking my way they had pleading faces on and they were my ex-friend and ex-girlfriend I looked at them blanked my face and waited for them to move I mean hey they push me away why should I like them.

So we were there for about five minutes until I started to walk around them they looked sad but I didn't care I reached the arena and everyone was there

"though you wimped out for a second there" yelled josh smugly and they audience laughed

"this just get this over with" I told him,

"get some armour then" he said looking a little worried but only I saw that

"I don't need it for you" I told him with an amused looked on my face when he turned red he charged _this is the third time he's done this doesn't he learn_ I thought and charged him to he swung a arc other his head but I didn't stop I cloths lined him and he was out, I laughed thinking _hat trick_(scoring three goals in English football/soccer) and like last time people scowled at me I just walked out of there and headed towards the forest only to be stop by Clarisse, Chris, Connor, Travis, Katie, will, nico, Grover and annabeth and I frowned then Grover said

"look Percy you have every right to be mad at as we shouldn't have ignored you like at but you did take our stuff" wow total wrong thing to say

"WHAT, you still believe that sorry excuse for a brother, HA, I see he can still spin lies" I practically yelled at them and stormed off, into the woods not sure if they were following or not and not caring when I was far in it I heard the horn for bed time so as I was still in wolf form I walk through the forest until I was at Thalia's tree, Pleus (sorry can't spell it right) saw me a growled so I growled back and moved to leave as I was leaving I saw a group of monsters so I walk towards them to blow of some steam and changed back to a human just for fun.

Well that was easy I though as I walked away from the sand I created but something knocked me back and I looked to see Hyperion

"well I thought _you _were gone o well I think I will have fun before the party you don't have your satyrs this time" He confidently yelled which probably woke some people up and if on cue hunters and campers started to appear on the hill as I looked back at him he swung his sword I side-stepped and Spartan kicked him in the chest and he flew back a good 15 feet and got up and charged while using his power of light trying to blind me but I just put it out and started a hurricane and he got caught in it,

"all you titans and gods are starting to annoy me now, first you think you're unbeatable and now when I want to be left alone you just keep pulling me back" I shouted at him and dropped him then the hit the floor so while he was on the floor I took out riptide and stabbed him in several vital areas like the lungs, heart and finally the head and he disappeared to Tartarus.


	4. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Percy POV

After a few seconds I started walking towards the people gawking at me because I beat a Titan that quickly, a few steps away from where I was standing I mist travelled in front of Chiron making everyone jump.

"Chiron just so you know I'm leaving, there's nothing you can say to stop me but I will miss you and only you" I sadly said to him, he looked down sadly, but I had to leave, the main reason I killed the titan was because I didn't want him to get into camp and hurt Chiron, the only person (or Centaur) I considered a friend.

"I think not Perseus, you are not going anywhere" ordered Artemis, then the hunters surrounded me.

"oh and just before I leave for those of you who didn't believe me, I swear on the river Styx that I didn't steal what I was accused of stealing" they gasped thinking I would die, then there was a thunder in the background, we waited for two minutes and then I started to turn to walk off.

"Where do you think you are going?" asked Artemis.

"Well I thought I told you, anywhere but here" I replied and started to walk away again, a hunter got in my way.

"Lady Artemis, no disrespect but if you and you hunters continue to hunt or suppress me, I will start to use force" I said and quickly moved out of the hunters way, I moved forward and started to leave and noticed the hunters and a few campers as they started to follow me, I flame travelled to the forest outside the camp borders, then changed to wolf form and started towards the north.

Chiron POV

There goes a boy with great troubles on his shoulders and I will miss him greatly, why? , because unlike many of the others I have trained he was one of the best in skill and powers but he was the best person, what with his unstoppable loyalty and personality that can light almost anyone's sprit.

"Hunters! Go prepare for another hunt" order Lady Artemis,

"are you sure, m'lady?" inquired Thalia

"of course now go" replied Artemis and the hunters left.

"cabin heads, meeting now" I told the campers and left for the big house once I got there I only had to wait ten minutes until everyone was there, well everyone was there in three minutes but josh who took ten.

"Okay, we have to up the training so the newer campers are ready, unfortunately we will have to take away free time and activates that wouldn't help in battle" I said.

"What about Percy?" asked Nico, who like the rest of Percy's old friends looked guilty, sad, regretful and a few other emotions that differed from the people.

"why do you want him? He's a wimp and a coward for running away" josh said and I was upset at that and the others looked ready to kill.

"_you_, should be quite because if it wasn't for you Percy would still be here, and if he's a wimp what are you he's beaten you a lot of times and easily at that" replied Nico while his voice was rising but josh gave a smug smile

"well, you guys are the ones that believed what I said, so don't try to pin it all on me, you obviously had some negative feeling about him if you could believe that so quickly, I mean even I was surprised at how quickly you accepted that someone with personal loyalty would steal something very precious to you" said josh and everyone looked down at this because he was right.

"Well I will see what the gods have to say on this and then we will see what to do" I told them and dismissed the meeting; they left, so I went to contact the gods.

Artemis POV

We left camp half-blood a day ago and we have stopped for the night because it was late and my hunters needed rest, now we were all around the fire so I decided to tell them what they will be up against

"listen up, I will tell you what you will be up against but you have to swear on the river Styx not to repeat what I tell unless I give you permission ok?" the agreed and swore on the river Styx

"OK, Percy Jackson, is a excellent swordsman, not to mention his powers which is full water control, earthquakes, storms and hurricanes, but he has also been made something else..." I paused for a second

"he was bitten by a certain type of wolf"

"you cannot be saying he's a werewolf" said Phoebe

"actually that is exactly what I am saying and I have seen him change so it is true, but he left before he told me or Chiron what else has changes so as far as we know he is fast, stronger and has better senses so I will be with you at all times and we will stay together" they nodded then I called lights out and then went tell the other gods about what's happened.


	5. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Third Person** POV: Olympus

Oddly enough all the Olympians were there arguing all the same arguments they usually do when Artemis turned up she went and sat down and waited to address the council, it took five minutes until Zeus shout for Silence and turned to Artemis and said

"Artemis I heard there was an attack on camp is that true, and if so is anyone injured or dead?" at the end of that statement everyone with children there were thinking _please let my child/children be safe_ because even though they can't so favouritism or visit unless under special circumstances they still care and worry about their children

"Yes, father there was an attack but no one is injured" was her answer and everyone let out a sign of relief

"what attack my dear?" with that question from Zeus the tension returned

"it was a small group of monsters and Hyperion who attacked" that reply scared and confused some of them the scared ones were Hermes: for his children, Apollo: for the same reason, Athena: for her children but also at how quickly they attacked, Aphrodite & Demeter: same reason as Hermes, the ones confused were everyone not mentioned except Artemis they were quite until Zeus asked

"how was no one injured if a Titan was with them did you take them all out?"

"No father I and everyone else at camp had nothing to do with the fighting, all the monsters were gone when we got there and Hyperion was being beaten when we arrived, very easily by the look of the fight" that shocked everyone and Poseidon asked

"Who was it, Josh?" just the mention of his name pied Artemis off because that demi-god was just like the other egotistical heroes she has met

"of course not he could even beat a new camper, why would you think he could beat a titan, he'd die in an instance, the person who beat Hyperion is the person you forgot about, Perseus Jackson" and again the gods were shocked except for Poseidon he was angry at what Artemis said about his pride and joy and his mind went black when he responded to what she said

"HOW DARE YOU say that about my son, of course he could be a titan, if one of my sons can of course the other can besides Percy ran away why was he even at camp?"

"Well he _was_ at camp because I cornered him and dragged him back I though Apollo would have told you, but that's beside the point he has improved at a great rate and defeated all the enemies by himself and with breaking a sweat, but he left soon after because he doesn't want anything to do with us" she told them, all the gods except Zeus and Poseidon were shocked and impressed at his skill if what was said is true, Poseidon was shocked at what he said about Percy , but Zeus started to think he was a threat and also a hope to win the war

"Artemis I need you to track him down and convince him to come and help us if what you said about his skill it true he could help us greatly" Zeus order Artemis she accepted and left to get her hunters but just before she left she asked Zeus one thing

"Do you want campers to be sent after him?" Zeus thought for a minute and replied with a quick yes and she left.

**Third Person** just after the head cabin meeting with the cabin heads at the beach

There they were all of Percy's _old_ friends all depressed because of what they caused Percy

"What should we do?, we could go and search for him and apologies I mean his fatal flaw would make him forgive us right?" asked Travis while Connor, nico and Grover nodded in agreement and looked at annabeth she sighed and looked down

"I'm not so sure, yes his fatal flaw is loyalty but that could just mean that because we betrayed him he would never forgive us" almost crushing every hope they had until Chiron came running over

"We need a group of seven to go and track down Percy and Thalia is going with them so we need six people"


	6. Chapter 8 9

Chapter 8

Third Person POV CHB

Several hands went up and Chiron choose, annabeth, the strolls, Nico, Grover and Katie Gardner

"Ok go and prepare there is no need for the oracle, you will leave tomorrow morning" Chiron said and left them alone to prepare.

Percy POV

Well I made it to Manitoba in Canada and the monster attacks have almost completely stopped, in other words I was right, going north was the best choice, but something's not right I don't know why but I have a feeling I'm being followed and I will have to hurt someone, if it's the hunters slightly more so to prove a point, then I heard a very quite snap of a twig which means that someone is following me so I hid behind a tree and waited for them, because I will not be hunted, after several minutes the hunters turn up.

"We are close keep your guards up, you remember his promise he will actually attack back this time" that was Artemis the hunters started to try and convince Artemis and probably themselves that I was nothing to them

"stop that you are starting to sound like the boys you despise" was what Artemis said to shut them up and it worked, so they started to look for clues as to where I went, you see I didn't walk to where I am I jump up a tree and dropped to where I was

"My lady, do you where he went it looks like he just disappeared" said a hunter I didn't see

"yes, it looks that was but if he did it would leave something behind to tell he did, like a wet floor or burned marks" damn didn't think about that

"no he is either here or close by spread out if you see any sign of him shout" she finished and I started to panic because even though I will I won't like hurting them so I was hoping to avoid it I was pulled from my thoughts from a shout I turned to see a hunter with a bow and arrow out and pointed at me and I was surrounded

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone Artemis?" I asked and the hunters looked piss at the way I addressed their leader, Artemis herself was a little taken back at my question she probably though I would attack first

"We were ordered by Zeus to find you and convince you to help us, we can give you anything that is reasonable and within our power" was her reply I was only slightly taken back and told her

"all I want is to be left alone and I'm guessing you told your hunters about my secret" she was again a little shocked but nodded to confirm my question

"have you told the other gods?" with that she shook her head, no? I thought she would have

"why not? I'm sure they would love to know" I finished there

"I didn't tell them because they didn't need to know yet but they will find out in time" she replied and it appears that we finished our friendly talk so I warned the one last time

"Leave me now or this will become a lot more painful for you I won't kill any of you but I can't say you won't get seriously hurt" all of the but Artemis laughed so I quickly pulled out both of my swords and they stopped, I put them on fire and surprised all of them and charged they shoot at me but I put up a mini-hurricane to stop the arrows from hitting me I reached the first hunter and move very quickly giving her five minor cuts but the fire made them hut more

Five came at me in rage for hurting one of their sisters so I gave them the same treatment, and continued this until only Artemis was left she tried to stop me from getting to them all but see wasn't fast enough, now she watched me like a hawk and had her knives out

"are you sure you want to do this Artemis, your hunters are hut and I also thought you weren't allowed to get involved" I said to her trying to get her to stop but she was upset so she attacked I blocked both knives and pushed her back she attacked again and again until I decided it was enough so on our break away I turned and ran she followed for a time but went I turned wolf she gave up, and that was my first day on the run, I didn't relieves that there were more people after me.

**Third Person** POV: campers after Percy

They were tired after a full day of running and walking they found the hunters and were told what happened so they are having a meeting with Artemis

"So what are the chances he will come back with us if we find him" Nico said missing his cousin and regretting his choice to believe Josh

"I'm not sure but I believe it's time you know what he is now" said Artemis

"What he is? What do you mean?" was what about all of them were thinking

"Well, he is a werewolf, I've seen him twice in his wolf form and he is very powerful" once she said that their faces were shocked

"Does that he is a monster like the other monsters" was what annabeth said, Artemis looked at her and felt a little angry for breaking someone's heart not to mention the only decent male in the planet but didn't show it and only Thalia picked it up

"no he isn't going to eat you or kill you unless he is attack first, he just wants to left alone but we need his help again and he isn't very happy about that" Artemis said

"We could travel after him together and hide until he starts to attack and stop him together" was annabeth's plan the other thought it would work so they agreed but Artemis seemed a little worried the plan wouldn't work, so the slept and moved out in the morning

Chapter 9

Percy POV

Well this has been annoying I mean both the hunters and campers show up and the fact that that are working together just makes things worse so there were about 20 hunters, 6 campers and a goddess and we had a little talk and I made a new/old friend

Flashback

I was cooking my meat, yes I still mostly cook my food and only at raw when in a rush when I was instantly surrounded by hellhounds, _great_ I though sarcastically so I "go wolf" I smiled a little when I thought that and I killed the hounds by ether ripping out there throat with my jaw or shredding though them with my claws, luckily they were all half the size of me so it was easy when I was finished with the last and it was in my jaw I saw the hunters looking at me with narrowed eyes so I close my haw sending hellhound to Tartarus and change back to human, they jumped back a bit probably because I didn't have a shirt on and I was in no mood for this

"Leave now, I was about to have dinner, so could we do this another time" I told them and looked and my dinner or should I say ruined dinner, I groaned at that

"Nether mind it's gone now anyway" I said and got out riptide and my other sword then heard a whisper near a tree "when did he start using two swords" the whisper said

"well it looks like you teamed up with some campers" I told the hunters and then six campers and thalia came out and Annabeth, Katie and Thalia gasped at me, again no shirt, annabeth and Katie blushed Thalia just looked guilty

"Well, it seems your plan failed, surprise attack right" the girls looked shocked I figured it out the boys just nodded

"I'm surprised Clarisse didn't come it was the perfect chance for her to fight me without people getting in the way" I said

"Her pride stopped her from come because she is suppose to be your enemy" was Katie's reply still blushing and it deepen when I looked at her

"To bad that would have be a fun fight, so why are you here?" I asked the campers

"we are here to apologise even if you don't accept and don't come back we are still sorry, and I'll be the first to admit that I was subconsciously jealous of you because of the fact that you godly parent obvious cared for you more openly then ours and the fact that lot of things came easy to you, and that jealously was what made it easy to believe josh" Katie said and I was glad she didn't lie the others nodded but said nothing so they wouldn't get forgiveness as easily

"well Katie, because you openly apologise and swallow your pride, even though it is rare you get stoppe by it, to do so I accept but the rest of you will have to try harder than just a nodded" I said and you must be thinking why forgive so easily? well even though me and Katie weren't that close she was one of the best friends I had and she wasn't nearly as harsh as the others when she thought I stole her gardening trowel that her mother gave her, the others look upset and Katie looked down with a look I could determine

"Well, let me guess the gods say I need to help because they are the all powerful rulers right" I said wit some sarcasm this got small smiles from Thalia and the campers and not to mention a thunder in the sky

"yes Percy you are right but not in the way you think, because the result of your training and what your change has done for you not to mention your newly acquired fire powers you will greatly help in this war if you help it would be finished quickly and you can be left alone if you wish" was Artemis's reply with a little anger from what I said, I inwardly chuckled

"well, if I help and you and the rest of the gods leave me alone afterward I help end the war, I will be at camp tomorrow and I will be going alone" with that said I left quickly looking for my dinner

End flashback


	7. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Third Person** POV CHB

It was early and only a few campers were up and luckily one of the people up happened to be looking out of the barrier from Thalia's pine because he saw a army or monsters and immediately sounded the alarm, and within five minutes every camper par the Aphrodite cabin were out and almost ready to fight (Ares was first, Athena close second) and were at the hill top waiting for the call for attack but the call came from the monsters first and it was obviously from a titan but they don't know which, when they reached the barrier they were stopped and the younger campers calmed down but the older ones waited know that if a titan is there they will get in, and after about five minutes the call for change was called again but everyone froze when a monstrous howl came from the wood

Everyone monster, demi-god and immortal looked in the direction only to frozen in ether shock, fear or relief (only the ones who knew), when they saw a giant wolf with black fur and green eyes which some campers thought were familiar but that all stopped when the wolf attack the monsters the wolf ripped though monsters and it wasn't until he kill half the army that they started to attack back only to fail In their attempt to kill the monster because it was a blur and killed before anything had a chance to touch it and in a few minutes the monster army was gone and the wolf was growling at the titan Prometheus with its paw on his chest on the floor with Prometheus covered in scratches just as the wolf was about to rip his throat he said

"I'll be back you can't win" and he disappeared leaving the campers alone with a giant wolf that just saved them but also scared them, that is until the hunters showed up with the six campers that left to look for Percy

"What'd we miss" said the stolls at the same time after seeing the campers in amour and a wolf who they think was Percy and just then the campers were surprised when the wolf became Percy Jackson the hero of Olympus

"You just missed an army, what took you so long I though you left before I did?" he said looking at the group that just arrived, while said group look shocked that they missed an attack

"Well we better get inside the barrier right?" Percy said as he walked up the hill while the group followed and when he reached the top people tried to approach him but he growled at them and they stopped and he went some on his own

"Cabin head meeting in the big house, Katie go and find Percy please" said Artemis she choose Katie because Percy considers her his friend again and would probably agree to go if she asked and she did though blushing at the fact that when she finds him he still won't be wearing a shirt

In the big house meeting room

Everyone but Katie and Percy were they and the others started asking about Percy

"How did he do that?" said Butch

"Did he accept the apology?" said Will

"Why can he turn into a wolf?" said Clarisse

"Shut up! Look Percy's a werewolf, he only forgives Katie because she's the only one who have verbally and truthfully apologised" that was Thalia who was annoyed and getting a headache at the shouting and know the heads where shocked yet again today from that information, then Percy came in with Katie who was still a little pink and the girls in the room went red because he STILL had his shirt of and the guys because jealous of the 8 pack he had

"So, what's this meeting about?" he asked and everyone stayed quite still processing him actually being there until josh stood up and said

"Why do you keep coming back no one wants or needs you just leave like last name" all Percy did was snicker at the pitiful glare he was sending him and how wrong he was

"really?" josh replied yes "well you are wrong I am here because the gods believe that they need me to win the war which means that you all need me" he finished while smiling at the colours josh is changing and everyone else was glaring at josh so he shut up

"Well, Perseus we are here for a few things, one is what else of your skill was enhanced by the change not to mention why you control fire, and then we will plan for the war" said Artemis while looking at him with a look that says _tells or die_ which he laughed at

"while let's see, my human form is three times faster and stronger than an average human and my wolf form is two times faster and four times stronger than your average wolf, I also have _very_ enhanced senses and as for my fire powers I was blessed by Hestia" they were shocked _again_ not just at the power boost but at the fact that he was blessed by _Hestia_ she doesn't bless anyone

"and as for the war just train the campers and leave the titans to me (not to make him cocky his just being truthfully) and that's about it or are the gods actually going to _do_ something to help us, or just sit on their thrones waiting for us to do everything and have Zeus take the credit" he finished but quickly added "oh yea I'm also immortal now in two ways" that just confused the _two ways_

"Percy what do you mean two ways?" asked Katie who was no longer blushing unlike the other girls

"Well I'm immortal because I'm a werewolf and because before that I ate an immortal apple" they gasped only Heracles did that

"Did you kill Landon?" asked Nico I laughed at that no one's killed Landon as far as he knew

"No, I just cut off a few heads took an apple while he was distracted and bolted I only need the apple nothing else" he said

"if that's all then I'll be around camp somewhere" he got up and left, leaving the others shocked and a little while later they left most to look for Percy other just to follow activates


End file.
